johnny_otgs_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
What if~The Confederacy won the Civil War?
Nowadays, we consider our nation: The United States as a nation divided. Divided as in differing opinions, politics and whatnot. But not very many people today understand that this issue we are dealing eith now pales in comparison to what the USA had to deal with over a century ago: a conflict over the economic and political interests of our states, the Civil War. The Union's victory in the war also changed the course of American history turning the say of "United States are" into "United States is". But what if in an Alternate reality, the Union didn't win the Civil War, what if the Confederacy did? This is what this page will cover, but first real history, just scrool down to the what if category if you want to skip the real history category. Real History Blue=Union Gray=Confederacy Light Blue=Bordering States Green=Territories We all know that the American Civil War was a multi-decade debate over slavery, with some sporadic battles at some state borders (like the one between Kansas and Missouri). But by 1860, the southern states responded quickly with President-Elect Abraham Lincoln's by seceding from the Union and formed the Confederate States of America. South Carolina was the first to seceded and other southern states soon followed. A year later, the first shots of the war were fired at Ft. Sumter which triggered the Civil War. For the next 4 years, the bloodiest conflict in American History rages. Though, the Confederacy won some of the very first big battles of the Civil War, but the Union would win the ones of the utmost importance and the tide shifted in the Union's favor. By 1865, the Union had broken the defensive lines around the Confederate capital of Richmond, forcing the Confederacy to fall back. Though, the CSA's greatest general: Robert E. Lee's surrendered to the Union General Ulysses S. Grant at Appomatox Courthouse, the CSA would fight for 2 more weeks until the war officially ended. Thus, a new chapter of American history began. What if? Now here's the question you all have been waiting for. What if, the Confederacy won the Civil War? Factors Even though the CSA would have the upper hand against the USA, but they lost the most important battles, allowing the USA to turn the tide. So, it would be unlikely for the CSA to win the war. Here are some factors where the CSA should've done to win the war. How to win the war: People say that the south couldn't have one due to the fact that the north had much more industry and manpower. This is incorrect logic as wars are not one on paper and the north had generals who had no clue how to fight a war. The war could have been one if the south was able to capture Washington at Gettysburg or Antietam. Would the south industrialize? If the south had industrialized then the civil war wouldn't happen as slaves wouldn't exist. Agriculture economy don't industrialize because they don't have a reason to. The trap is that as more money is made from slaves people use that money to buy more slaves to make more money to buy more slaves and repeat. There is no room for industry to take root and grow as just north of the south is an industry and it is cheaper to build a factory in an already industrial area because the tools are all there. The Scenario The year is 1863, and the Confederacy was won over the Union. It is now an official nation within America. It was able to match the Industrial power of the Union and it also stopped the quick mobilization of the Union. So what would happen in this alternate reality. Well, even in this alternate reality the CSA would have to make some compromises regarding to Black people living in the CSA. Though, slavery would probably go on for a few more years, but the CSA would have to limit or ease the slavery policies if not abolish it outright. Even with industrialization, these laws would have to be in place. If not, the CSA wouldn't last very long and would re-join the Union eventually. Before Lincoln created and signed the Emancipation Proclamation. The US Government signed what is known as the Treaty of Missouri. What this means is that any state north of the southern border of Missouri is to be a Free State. What this could mean in this laternate reality is we could see more small sporadic battles in our nation as some states would either join the Union or the Confederacy. Though states such as Arizona or New Mexico would actually join the confederacy since the CSA occupied these territories during the Civil War in our reality. It could also be possible that our states can be shaped differently to either satisfy the Treaty of Missouri or that particular state's policies. Because of this, the "Wild West" could truely be *wild*, but for more reasons. There could be small, sporadic battles between states and territories there. There could also be battles within states themselves. California for instance stretches from the north all the way to the south (and it's both north and south of the southern border of Missouri), so there could be a battle between north and south here. It would be difficult to predict who would win this battle in California, but this could cause a new state to form if some of the battles go in favor of the south. So, Las Vegas could either be the biggest city in Arizona, not Nevada. Or not be a big city at all. What also would change is where to put Area 51. It would either be somewhere in the north in the Rockies or somewhere else, or not exist at all. What would this mean for the rest of the world? Keep in mind that the Union winning the Civil War in our reality helped our nation become a superpower he know today. But in this alternate reality the Confederacy won, so this could mean that the Union wouldn't have the resources to help other countries around the world like Great Britain, so the USA's involvement in.....say, World War 1 wouldn't happen. Even if Hitler would still rise to power in this alternate reality, the Confederacy wouldn't agree with his Anti-Semitic policies. That is because in our reality, radical racist groups in American like the KKK did value some of Hitler's policies but disagreed with most of his other policies. Now, going to the 1960's of this alternate reality, and the times of the Civil Rights movement. Now, a lot of activists such as Martin Luther King, Malcolm X, Rosa Parks and Medgar Evers would have a more difficult time to fight for the rights of not just blacks, but other people who are different from whites in the south as the south would be much more stringent on supressing some of these activists, if not all of them. There is also a possibility where none of these activists would have any influence of individual rights and justice in the south. This would also change the racial dynamics in the nation as most communities consisting of blacks, and even immigrants would be in the north and not have much of an impact on the southern economy. If the Confederacy would to survive to the modern era, the differences in politics and views on certain things will only be different from our reality, but there would be more differences in views in different people, though the views of racism would definitely keep the nation divided politically and even culturally. The education system would also divide the nation as it'll be about a more exacting scientific north against a more reilgious south. That is all I have to say in this page. What do you think the USA and the world would be if the Confederates won the Civil War? Don't forget to check out my Johnny OTGS Games and Johnny OTGS Movies as well. Until next time, this is Johnny OTGS signing out.